La princesa del clan Kuran
by P.M.Merkins
Summary: Ren es la hermana melliza de Yuuki y tambien es una prefecta. Despues de una noche del incidente con Ichijo Asato ya no es cpmpletamente humana, aunque nunca lo fue, ella es la hermana de sangre del purasangre Kuran Kaname y tambein es su prometida. Los sentimientos de la chica comienzan a revelarse, su forma vampirica se revelara, se dara a conocer el comprmiso de los Kuran, etc..


Capitulo 1.

Ren POV

Mi hermana melliza Yuuki y su novio Zero realmente parecen tontos, para colmo la noche anterior ninguno durmio, ambos se quedaron en la habitacion de mi hermana haciendo cosas que realmente no quiero saber, incluso la pobre Sayori se vino a la habitacion que comparto con Mika quien es una amiga.

Mika y Sayori decidieron adelantarse y dejarme sola con este par de idiotas enamorados.

-Yo te amo mas-habian iniciado la tipica pelea de uien se amaba mas.

-No yo mas-dijo Zero.

-Nooo Zero, yo te amo mas-insistio Yuuji.

-Yuuki, yo te amo mucho mas-dijo el cabello de anciano.-O se cayan o se largan lejos de mi-gruñi malhumorada.

En la academia Cross somos cuatro prefectos, Yuuki, Zero, Aoki y yo, el chico arbol y yo somos mejores amigos. Yyuuki tiene como arma a Artemis que es un palo de plata que ni ella sabe usar bien, Zero tiene una o dos armas de fuego, el arbol y yo somos los que ma arma tenemos pues matamos a los vampiros de Nivel E que llegan a entrar a la academia o los que estan en el pueblo. Aoki tiene un arma de fuego, una ballesta, una lanza y una katana, yo tengo casi lo mismo solo que yo no poseo ni una lanza ni ballesta, en lugar de eso tengo una pistola con balas ue adentro tienen un potente veneno y cuchillos.

-Ren-nee-san pronto sera San Valentin deberias estar aunque sea un pouito feliz-gruño Yuuki.

-Permiteme decirte que tu comentario me importa tres hectareas de pinguinos rosas-dije a modo de respuesta.

-Tranquila, algun dia encontraras a algui...-comenzo a decir mi hermana pero yo la interrumpi con toda elegancia.

-Pierdete oompa loompa-la rebasaba por cinco centimetros asi que no era tan enana como ella. Me puse mis amados audifonos, comenze a escuchar a Black Veil Brides a todo volumen y camine mas rapido para alejarme de ellos.

En cinco minutos llegue frente a la puerta de los dormitorios de la Clase Nocturna, Aoki ya estaba ahi con su caja de donas comiendo una dona de elmo tranquilamente, las babosas y baboso admiradores de la Clase Nocturna ya estaban esperandolos. Puesto ue el señor come donas estaba muy entretenido con su pan no impidio que las urgidas y urgido se abalanzaran hacia la puerta que se abrio.

-Demonios-corri lo mas rapido que pude logrando ponerme enfrente de Aidou- O se van o las agujero como a un colador- dije claramente logrando que todos me escucharan.

-Vamos Cross-san todos aqui sabemos que no eres capaz de dispararnos-dijo altivamente Himeko una rubia teñida con pocas luces y de las mas zorras, toda la Clase Diurna comenzo a reirse exepto Aoki uien segui con sus donas.

-¿A no?-dije con una fria burla, de la parte trasera de mi falda saue una pistola detonadora H and K P30 Pavonada, levante el brazo y dispare dos veces haciendoue todos salieran corrieno, los de la Clase Diurna claro, los de la Clase Nocturna se sorprendieran y que Aoki dejara de mirar sus donas-Run bitches-dije soltando una risita divertida, mi mejor amigo me vio con cara de "Esa es mi mejor amiga".

-Eles el olgullo de la familia Fa caballela-dijo Aoki con orgullo.

-Ay muchas glacias albol magicocon almalula, es un glan honol-dije haciendo una leve reverencia, onviamente fuimos los unicos que se rieron.

-¡Cross Ren! -exclamo Hanabusa.

_¿Ehh?-gruñi atrapando una hermosa dona rellena de chocolate del señor come galletas que me lanzo Aoki.

-Eres tan poco educada-dijo ofendida Ruka.

-¿Haaa?-me habia llenado la boca con dona.

Ruka fruncio el ceño y se sujeto las sienes con una mano.

-Ren...-dijo suavemente el sangrepura Kuran Kaname.

-¿Mande? -

-Porfavor ten mas cuidado, no quiero que tu suave piel sea lastimada-dijo el vampiro caminando hacia mi.

-Soy una cazavampiros es obvio que ya he sido lastimada-aclare terminando con mi dona.

**-**¡Oye tu! Kaname-sama se esta preocupando por ti, no seas insolente-dijo Hanabusa enojado.

-Dejame en paz Hanabusa-gruñi malhumorada-Ahora si nos disculpan debemos de irnos-di media vuelta y comenze a alejarme, me adentre en el bosque y me acoste bajo un gran arbol y dormi.

Normail POV'S

Los perros del Consejo sedaron a la chica y la amordazaron pues sabian que era peligrosa. Cuando llegaron al Consejo la llevaron hacia la habitacion donde estaban los restos de Kuran Rido.

-¿Nadie los vio?-pregunto Ichijo Asato, mirando como le ponian los grilletes a la chica en los tobillos y en las muñecas, tambien le cubrieron los labios, la habian sentado en una silla con grilletes.

-No señor-dijo con respeto un vampiro con anteojos.

-Bien, retirense-dicho esto los vampiros se fueron. Asato tomo una jeringa con un liquido rojo oscuro y espeso, sangre, cuando volteo a ver a la joven esta lo miraba en completo silencio e incluso su repiracion era lenta, como si estuviera durmendi, la muchacha lo miraba con frialdad y amenza- Veo que ya despertaste Ren-san-dijo el vampiro sosteniendo la jeringa, la mirada de la muchacha paso del vampiro a la jeringa- Si no supiera que tu y Yuuki son hermanas ni siquiera las asociaria-Yuuki tenia el cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, Ren en cambio tenia el cabello castaño rojizo, largo hasta un poco mas abajo de la cintura y ondulado, ojos verde esmerlda que casi siempre eran misteriosos, pues no rebelavan nada que ella no quisiera revelar. El vampiro rubio se acerco a la muchacha ya antes de uqe esta pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento le clavo la jeringa en el cuello y le inyecto el contenido.

Ren al sentir que la sangre le fue inyectada, profirio un grito ahogado, era como si le quemara, en un ataue de ira logro romer los grilletes y lanzo a Asato contra una pared, se quito la mordaza, abrio la puerta de golpe y corrio por uno de los pasadizos seretos que extrañamente se sabia.

No dejo de correr hasta ue llego a la academia, seguramente los de la Clase Nocturna ya estarian en sus dormitorios, amenazo al gurdia con su pistola y este atemorizado for la pistola y la feroz mirada de la chica la dejo entrar quien entro hecha una furia al dormitorio.

-¡TAKUMA!-rugio con los ojos encendidios de furia, Shiki, Rima, Ruka y Kain estaban sentados en los sofas de la entrada y la miararon sorprendidos pues nunca habian visto a la chica tan emotiva, Aidou bajo las escaleras irritado dispuesto a discutir con la muchacha pero al ver que traia a su Blackthorn en mano y esa mirada deidio callarse, Kaname y Takuma bajaron las escaleras para ver que sucedia, Seiren iba detras de Kaname.

-Hehe ¿que necesitas Ren-chan?-pregunto amablemente el vampiro ojiverde.

-¡TU PUTO ABUELO ME INYECTO SANGRE DE VAMPIRO!-bramo la muchacha, Ichijo abrio los ojos como platos y Kaname cambio su mirada tierna que siempre era dirigida a la chica por una de una fria colera, Ren se descubrio el cuello dejando ver el puntito rojo-¡¿QUE MIERDA QUIERE EL CONSEJO CONMIGO?!-al acabar de gritar esto le dirijio una mirada asesina a Ruka para que no dijera nada. Al ver que la chica podria matar o herir gravemente a alguien Kain la rodeo con sus brazos por la espalda, esto solo logro acabar con el poco autocontrol de la chica, se lo quito de ensima y lo lanzo contra una ventana, Seiren rapidamente la ataco con sus cuchillos los cuales la muchacha esquivo con facilidad, le dio una fuerte patada a la vampiresa enmedio de las costillas quebrandole varias, Kaname la sujeto antes de que la asesinara, utilizo sus poderes en ella haciendola dormir.

-No nos molesten-dijo con voz inexpresiva, la tomo en brazos y camino hacia su habitacion, al llegar a ella cerro la pueta con llave, acosto a la chica con cuidado en su cama, le uito los zapatos y el saco, la aropo con las mantas y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, acerco una silla a la cama y la miro dormir.


End file.
